Cool
by SmutSmutSmut
Summary: All I could feel was the icy marble against my bare back, the warm liquid flowing down my legs, and Sirius ripping through me, and the feeling that I shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as I was. Sirius!Regulus NC-17 Smut!


Her name was Emma and she had glowed like a golden summer's day the day he met her. She smiled at him and we all knew that she was going to break his heart. They spent weeks on end together, her showing him how to appreciate the harp, and him teaching her how to fly.

Some nights he would spend out late with her, driving around in Arther Weasley's Ford Anglia. He would come home at four in the morning, making as much noise as he could while coming up the stairs. When he deposited himself into my bed and wrapped his arms around me, he would recount his night with her, divulging all of the details that I didn't want to hear.

Sometime an hour later he would slip away and stagger off back to his own room, leaving my bed feeling cold and empty.

I couldn't tell you if I was happy that he no longer was a pest in my life or if I missed my brother; but I suppose it didn't matter anymore because there was no Sirius without Emma, and no Emma without Sirius.

Weeks turned into months, and months into years, and before anyone could figure it out, the two were engaged. It took all of us by surprised when it was announced; we never really saw Sirius as the settling down type.

It all happened too quickly for my tastes. A band was hired, Sirius' best friends were flown in to serve as his best men. Mother was going off the wall, declaring he couldn't have married a better woman; her family was worth much more than ours.

Our backyard was decorated for the upcoming event; ribbons and bows and singing flowers adorned the area, causing my allergies to act up worse than ever. I had never been to a wedding before and I wasn't exactly sure how I should act, but Sirius was there to set my nerves at ease.

During the days leading up the wedding Sirius and I spent a lot of time together and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing as me when he stared off at nothing. He was getting married and I think we both knew it would be the end of us.

As long as I could remember, Sirius and I had never been like normal siblings. Or at least, how I thought normal siblings should act. You see, when I was 12, I would crawl into Sirius' bed, afraid of the storm raging outside. He always told me that kisses would make me feel better and so I allowed it. I didn't know then what he was up to then, but I know now.

I never hated him for it, how could I when I enjoyed it just as much, if not more, than he did? As we grew older, things got a little more heated. We would steal passionate kisses behind our mother's back; stay up late in each other's arms.

Things got wild when he approached me one cold December day and bluntly asked me if I had ever given any_thing_ a blow job. I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice and gave him the nastiest look I could. He was unaffected. I, of course, had never done anything with anyone, but I wasn't about to let him know.

But he found out quickly when we were alone in the Slytherin dungeons. I was nervous and trembling and he was sweet, and kind, something I had not expected from Sirius. When it was over, I knew I was in love with my older brother.

Now that I look back on all those times spent in a dusty broom closet, or a floor beneath our parent's bedroom, it's a wonder no one ever discovered us. It didn't matter now anyways, now that Sirius was getting married.

When I stepped behind the curtain of the tent and saw him dressed up, all those memories came flooding back.

"You look… good."

I couldn't find any other words to describe him. I wanted to say sexy, delicious, fuckable, but _good_ would have to suffice.

He smiled his famous crooked smile that could bed any man or woman and turned to face me. His shoes squeaked along the marble floor as he made his way over and I wasn't prepared when he wrapped his arms around my body.

"You look better," he said.

I had to admit we both did look pretty good. I wanted to imprint as many of Sirius' different appearances into my mind as I could before I would only be seeing him for short intervals. I pressed my face against his chest and wrapped my arms around him in turn. He smelt like Sirius, a unique smell.

"I'm going to miss you. _All_ of you," he told me.

It was as if he had been reading my mind, and the thought made me stiffen against him. I could see a smile returning to his face even from our current position and I pulled backed, afraid if I got too close I might never want to let him go.

There was a sad look in his eyes when he looked at me again. His hand came out to stroke my cheek, causing me to flinch.

"Regulus..."

"Don't. Just… don't." I told him.

I tried to shove him away but that only caused him to tighten his grip on my wrists and from there it was easy for him to pin me against the ground. He sat on my hips, staring down at me seriously.

"Why do you break my heart Reggy...? What have I done to deserve your cold glares these days?"

I hadn't noticed I was being so cruel to him. A pang of guilt thumped in my chest. I had to turn my head, pressing my ear against the cold floor. A gentle blush crept onto my face and I felt his hips press down into my own.

I could only whisper when I told him, "I didn't mean too..."

The smile was back on his lips, but there was a more sinister gleam behind it.

"That's okay little brother; you can make it up to me."

The feeling of his hands tearing open my dress robes sent shivers up my spine and before I could protest, his hands were roaming over my chest, feeling each tiny battle wound I had received while exploring in the forest as a child.

A low groan escaped his lips and I couldn't help but yelp when my pants were jerked to my ankles. A warm hand wrapped around my semi-erect cock and I felt my hips give a familiar jerk. I tried desperately to choke back the guilt I was feeling.

"S..Sirius... It's your wedding day!"

His hand stopped and I instantly regretted it and groaned at the loss. His eyebrow rose in a perfect arch and when he leaned down to nip at my jaw, moving up to kiss me hard, I knew he didn't care.

His pants were off in seconds and I hardly felt anything when he pressed his erection against my pucker. I was then quite aware of my surroundings as I snapped to attention and jerked back. Giving him a wild look, I practically snapped, "What are you doing!? I'm still a virgin!"

I could feel his head slowly pressing into me and I flinched at the pain and tried once more to jerk away from him in vain.

"I deserve to have at least _one_ virgin on my wedding day! Emma told me she wasn't days ago and I had to do something about it Regulus!"

I knew right then and there that this wasn't about his love for me, if there had been any at all. This sudden act of dominance was for the simple fact that Sirius _deserved_ a virgin. Oh how god damn conceited of him. I didn't think my heart could break anymore than it had.

With one rough thrust he was buried inside of me; no preparation, no comfort, no nothing, just the shear pain of a virgin being taken raw.

All I could feel was the icy marble against my bare back, the warm liquid flowing down my legs, and Sirius ripping through me, and the feeling that I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I was.

I closed my eyes and pictured his face above me, concentrated and determined, seeking that special prize one usually finds at the bottom of the cereal box. I didn't care that all I could feel was the burning of my insides as if I had been set on fire; I didn't care that he probably wasn't thinking about me.

It was over faster than I had expected and I was cumming, fast and hard, emptying myself against his suit. I heard him curse loudly above me and pound into me with one final thrust. As he did so I felt a warm sticky substance begin to leak from my hole. He jerked out of me quickly, waving a hand over his own sticky cock.

"Hurry up and get cleaned. The wedding starts in an hour." He tore from the tent, leaving me there on the floor. I clenched my ass, feeling him still inside of me. When I glanced down there was blood mixed with his semen and I suddenly felt very empty.

I didn't care that Sirius didn't love me. All I cared about was the fact that I knew I had loved him, and I would continue to love him until my dying day.


End file.
